Digital Love
by Tsubasa Lupin de Black
Summary: ¿Por qué simplemente los sueños no se pueden hacer realidad? Si abarco mis brazos alrededor de tu espalda, tu undes tu cara en mi pecho y todo está perfecto, ¿Por qué justo en ese momento me tengo que despertar? SBRL Slash


****

ADVERTENCIA: Este fic es slash, yahoi, shônen ai, men/men, o como quieran llamarle, la cosa es que trata sobre la relacion amorosa entre dos hombre, si eres homofóbic@ pues vete, porque no quiero flames v_v , pero si adoras el slash tanto como yo, pues bienvenid@ seas ^________^

****

Disclaimer: El mundo de 'Harry Potter' (aunque por mas que lo quiera) no es mío, pertenece a J.K Rowling y a la Warner. Y la canción 'Digital Love' pertenece al gran grupo 'Daft Punk' No gano dinero con esto (joooo) aunque unos pesos no me harían nada de mal XD

Notas de la autora: Bueno, este es el primer fic que publico de Sirius y Remus. Cabe decir que me **encanta** ésta pareja (kawaii!!) y esto **no contiene ningún spoiler de OotP**, así que puedes leerlo con toda la tranquilidad que quieras. Yo antes de leerme el quinto libro andaba a puros saltones leyéndome fics pensando que podía contener algún spoiler crucial, al final igual me enteré v_v pero bueno, hace poco me terminé de leer The Order of the Phoenix, y lo que supe con anterioridad no me quitó el suspenso de la situación. ^^

Ahora sin más preámbulos (les debo estar dando la lata ¿verdad?), el fic:

* * *

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

****

Digital Love

Me recuesto en la cama adoselada de los de 7º año de Gyffindor, mientras dejo escapar un suspiro de mis labios, la única imagen que ocupa mi cerebro es la de un joven de cabello y ojos dorados.

Estabas ahí...sentado frente a Lily Evans tomando jugo de calabaza, mientras mirabas a las parejas bailar, al parecer, era una canción muggle bastante popular, ya que Lily movía su pie al compás de la música...espero que James la saque a bailar, pero el pobre está hecho un manojo de nervios, no sabe bailar música muggle.

Te veo ahí, con tu túnica color dorado, haciendo una combinación perfecta con tus ojos.

Me muevo lentamente hacia donde estas, mientras que nuestras miradas se cruzan, me limito a sonreír. Creo que hasta tú sabes el porque me voy acercando.

Me detengo enfrente tuyo, mientras que tomo tu mano y te arrastro donde los demás bailan, a nadie le extraña que salgamos a bailar, lo cual es un poco inusual, pero dejo mis preocupaciones mentales para después, ahora, solo hay que dedicarse a sentir la música y moverse al compás de ella.

Veo que no dejas de mirarme a los ojos, mi mano sigue sobre la tuya, a pesar de no ser una canción lenta...

Miro hacia los demás, al parecer todos se están divirtiendo, también veo a James sacar a bailar _por fin_ a Lily, todos se están divirtiendo, eso es bueno, últimamente todos nos hemos estado preocupando por un chiflado que se hacer llamar Lord Voldemort, que anda matando magos y muggles por doquier.

* * *

__

Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you

And it looked like everyone was having fun

The kind of feeling I've waited so long

* * *

Te sigues moviendo, mientras yo trato de mantener también el ritmo de la música, no estoy muy bien acostumbrado a la música muggle, a pesar de que me las arreglo bastante bien con su tipo de vestimenta y dinero.

Dios...¿dónde abras aprendido a bailar así mi querido Moony? Tu cuerpo se mueve libremente, sin atadura... tendré que sacarte a bailar mas seguido, por que lo haces **demasiado** bien... tus cadera... ese movimiento...ojalá y tuviera una cámara. Creo que si te sigo observando mas detenidamente mancharé mi túnica en el acto.

Estás sonrojado al igual que yo al acelerarse el ritmo y la música. En un momento de atrevimiento mío, te tomo de la cadera para que nuestros cuerpos hagan contacto. Tus ojos se abren un poco en sorpresa, pero no paras de bailar, mientras que en mis ojos aparece esa chispa traviesa que me identifica como Merodeador y en tus labios se forma una sonrisa cómplice.

No sé por cuanto tiempo hemos estado bailando, éste se hace bastante corto cuando uno espera que ojalá nunca termine. Tu has mantenido tu dulce sonrisa por todo este tiempo, espero no estar dándote la lata... se que tu tiempo es valioso, y te agradezco que lo estés compartiendo conmigo... mi querido Moony, siempre tan dulce y amable. ¿Por qué el destino te habrá dejado una cruz tan pesada sobre tu espalda, si con tu sonrisa podrías derretir hasta los polos?

* * *

__

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long

* * *

La música al parecer termina, y yo te tomo de la muñeca y nos deslizamos hacia afuera, en los terrenos de Hogwarts, no hay ninguna Luna en el cielo que te atormente, falta poco para que amanezca, se podría decir que todo es perfecto.

Suelto tu muñeca, para que luego en un arrebato y con las mejillas bastantes coloradas, te abraze por encima de los hombros, ya que soy un poco mas alto que tú. Tu también te sonrojas bastante, pero al parecer te agradó, ya que también envuelves tus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y descansas tu cabeza en mi pecho.

De repente, aparecen los primeros rayos del sol y abro lo ojos en sorpresa....para luego encontrarme con que estaba acostado en mi cama y acababa de amanecer, dándome el sol de lleno en mi cara. 

Pongo mi almohada sobre mi cara en señal de frustración, mientras que trato de volver al sueño tan agradable que había tenido. 

* * *

__

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone

* * *

De repente la voz de Moony me despierta, sacándome la almohada de la cara, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, susurrándome un 'Buenos días' Mientras que yo atino a hacerle mi saludo matutino: Pasarle una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo, mientras que él finge estar molesto.

Es la cuarta vez en esta semana que tengo el mismo sueño. Algún día le diré a Moony lo que siento, y así juntos, podremos hacer realidad este sueño. 

Quizá pueda ser en el baile de Navidad la próxima semana, quien sabe, a lo mejor es una predicción de lo que pasara más adelante.

Miro hacia el lado, viendo que la madre de Remus le ha mandado un paquete, el cual estaba semi abierto, y puedo apreciar una túnica dorada, como la que él vestía en mi sueño.

* * *

__

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true  
  
Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true  
  
Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ? 

* * *

Fin

* * *

Notas de la autora: Yuhuu! Este es como mi sexto intento de fic de SB/RL que hago y primero que publico! ^___________^ Toy feliz!! 


End file.
